highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jopjopjop/High School DxD BorN episode 3 review
Okay. Let's do this. True to Episode 3's title Cat and Dragon, the episode is mostly comprised of the events in Volume 5's chapter of the same title. Since there's two events that happened simultaneously, the "Nekomata siblings" and the "Gate crasher Loki", let's talk about the big one first. * Nekomata siblings :For the most part, the animation crew was faithful in the novels when doing the sequence of events here. So, I don't think there is much complaints about this one. I particularly liked how they represented Senjutsu and Youjutsu. To me, that's the highlight of the story. In episode 2 I wasn't particularly impressed on Rias' dress and was kinda irked on how it was easy to pull out her breast but after having a look on the novel illustration, I didn't notice that they were faithful to the design. I probably didn't like it because of the color scheme? :Anyway, all was good up until Issei showed his Balance Breaker and it came out with his wings. It isn't particularly "gamebreaking" but it didn't settle with me. :Overall, the whole scene was quite good. Animations here and there are "broken" though they will certainly be fixed on the BD releases. Now on to the minor one: *''Gate Crasher Loki'' :This can be summarized in a few lines :*Loki challenges Alliance to a duel! :*Loki summons Fenrir :*Ajuka activates Trap Card :*Loki and Fenrir are removed from play :Basically, that's it. Loki stupid enough to not know or care that Ajuka is present. :Anyway, apart from that, we see how different Akeno's Thunder is compared to Barakiel's Lightning. We also see Loki and Fenrir. Loki who looks like someone from Yugi-oh while Fenrir has something on his shoulders. I have nothing particular to say about Loki as I think what he looks like is quite good while Fenrir didn't sit well with me. Granted he was only seen for a few seconds, he still looks horrible with how his fur looks like. :Another group of people that blessed us their appearance this episode are the rest of the Yondai Maous and the Vice-Governor of Grigori. So, we were right on assigning the names on the easter egg that was found in Episode 2. :* Ajuka is the green-haired dude that doesn't have his shirt on. :* Falbium is bald dude. :* Shemhaza is the dude that looks like a girl. Then, there's Rose. Crying. Don't worry, you'll have a share of the D later one. The animation on this one wasn't that impressive. Average. It was merely just to set-up the upcoming one as the whole focus of this episode is Issei poking Rias' nipples to achieve Balance Breaker. ---- Ratings: *Animation: 8/10 *Plot: 10/10 *Fight: 4/10 *Fanservice: 7/10 *'Overall: 7.25/10' Rating on the Episode 5 - Excellent 4 - Good 3 - Okay 2 - Bad 1 - Terrible Who to make the next review (Top Editors Edition) GooerGaming Striker10 Vadooma INoto Gary299 Category:Blog posts